A conventional biological sample measuring device comprised a main body case having a sensor mounting component, a measurement component connected to the sensor mounting component, a controller connected to the measurement component, and a memory component connected to the controller.
A method in which a control liquid or a management chip is used to determine whether or not there is an abnormality in a biological sample measurement device has been proposed as a method for maintaining the measurement accuracy of the biological sample measurement device (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-215122, for example).
However, a conventional biological sample measurement device was inconvenient to use in the following respects.
When it was determined whether or not there was an abnormality in a conventional biological sample measurement device, the determination was performed by mounting a dedicated management chip to the sensor mounting component, and it was confirmed from this determination that there was no abnormality in the biological sample measurement device. After this, a sensor for measurement was mounted to the sensor mounting component, and the measurement of a biological sample was carried out.
That is, prior to the measurement of the biological sample, a dedicated management chip had to be mounted to the sensor mounting component to determine whether or not there was an abnormality in the biological sample measurement device, and this made the device less convenient to use.